User blog:SergecjTerra/roughly explained cosmology of mine up to the Omniverse
okay let me start my hierarchy starts at something I call a "point" it's not an actual point with zero dimensions or whatever it's just the simpliest concept there is it doesn't have any properties or stats next important thing is what i call a "connection" two points can be connected with a connection that forms a very simple concept yet just ever so slightly more complex than just a point the only information it contains is well....... the fact that two points are unified in a concept lol it's important to note that points don't have an "ID" nor do connections it's only possible to have one connection between two points and MOST importantly! this is not a geometic entity, it's not oriented in space it's just an abstract thing okay so from two connected points me move on to 3 connected points in a line, in a ring 4 connected points have more ways to be connected we continue forever and each time we add a new point the concepts gets ever so slightly more detailed we can have an infite amount of points then goes infinity squared, cubed and whatnot so you would ask how is this relevant to universes and multiverses well it's a bit complicated you see with like 8374 points all you can define is just a cool pattern of connections when you have like 1000^9219299 points a very detialed pattern, fractal or whatever and here's the tricky and mindmelting part everything including universes, physics and particles can be definied as those patterns found in our gigantic map of points there isn't an actual language or operative system that reads these points and translates them into "actual objects" it's just actual reality is that way but since we are a part of it, it seems otherwise look for example at our universe chair falls because gravity let's see how to interpret that as points and connections first of all we consider four dimensions okay so at least infinity^4 points if our space isn't quantized then we consider that chair falls because there's a law law can be interpreted as a pattern! just like a fractal can be predicatable because it has a very predictable pattern so is chair's position in time there's a pattern that heavyweight particles tend to get closer in 4th dimension so gravity is nothing but a pattern so there you go in same sense we define basic rules of logic itself then zeroth dimension then 1st, 2nd, 3rd okay so coming to actual cosmology my views on how verses stack up to omniversal if we start from univese it goes this way universe > multiverse > then we just free our imagination kind of there are infitely many different comological chains up to omniversal and dimensional verses are VERY low in that chain things escape inifine dimenison in the very first slices then go all those cardinalities and what not then go concepts that are more complex than dimensions I don't know, like for example where instead of just a count on amount of dimensions we have verses which follow completely different and more versatile rules of topology geomerty, logic? this level I call metaphysical when things get way toooooo complicated and abstract we get into "pataphysical" layer basically verses so complex that explaining them at least a little would not be possible in our lifetime this pataphysical layer is the longest layer of verses up until omniversal we have like "omniversal-1" tier as well as well as minus 2 minus infinity and so on tier of the omniverse would be "cantor's absolute infinity'th because you can't reach that cardinality starting from the ground it's unreachable from our perspective and we are "unzoomable" from omniverse's perspective zooming omniverse would be like zooming noise you get the idea so at omniverse we reach the edge of complexity of laws of physics and all other possible laws that's my hierarchy up to the omniverse took me a year to come up with what do you think of it? Category:Blog posts